Spools, reels, cassettes, and cartridges can be used to store telecommunications cable (e.g., electrical cable and/or fiber optic cable). The spools include a hub or a drum about which the cable is wound. By winding up the cable on the spool, the cable can be compactly stored and transported, protected from tangling and kinking, and kept ready for easy deployment. When optical fiber cable or optical fibers are stored, the drum of the spool is sized to inhibit excessive bending of the optical fibers.
Improvements are desired.